


Cycle 37

by awritingsideblog



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, I haven't written smut for a hot minute, Kinda, M/M, Magnus is all about CONSENT!!, Second person POV, Smut, Soft sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, enjoy, everyone cums, for female genitalia, for the male genitalia, handjob, i mean he's still like pounding you, i tried to make both as gender neutral as possible so everyone can enjoy this boy, isn't that what we all want, it do be his kink doe, it's smut but like fluffy, like yeah he can go ham on me if he wanted but he would be constantly checking in, one chapter has female genitalia and the other male, wrap it before you tap it, you could even call it cute I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog
Summary: You and Magnus are in charge of watching the ship together for the first time since you two became a thing. Magnus gets antsy having to stay back. One thing leads to another
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Female genitalia

**Author's Note:**

> AH so i really haven’t written smut in a while so i happily accept constructive criticism :)

Cycle 37. Notable for a few things. The rich environment that was bursting with life, the first full cycle of your and Magnus's relationship, and the cycle you and he were assigned to stay on the ship just in case the Hunger came.

Staying on the ship with Magnus in these cases was never fun before you dated. You figured it still wouldn't be fun. The man was like a giant puppy who wanted to run free and explore the new world. He was incredibly jumpy and always looked for deals with the others, hoping to get at least a week to explore the new world. The few days you two would get to explore (approximately four per month) wasn't enough for the fighter.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." You told Davenport, who knew very well how annoying Magnus could be during these times. Davenport nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything." Davenport said. You smiled and thanked him.

"They won't need anything. They're gonna be kissing all cycle!" Merle said, and then proceeded to make smooching noises. While that was kind of what you were planning, you didn't appreciate him pointing it out. You nudged the dwarf hard enough that he almost fell over.

"Watch it, old man." You teased.

The six others set off, leaving you alone with Magnus.

This cycle he was a little bit better, perhaps it was due to your relationship or he was finally getting used to being stuck on the ship, or so you thought.

His initial calmness lasted about three days. He started to get jumpy again, eager to head out. There still was three more days until you two got your turn to explore.

"C'mon. Real quick. In and out. The Hunger never comes this early." Magnus pouted. "Plus, we got everything done early. I think we deserve to go outside and explore." You sighed.

"Better safe than sorry, love." You said, not looking up from your book. The others sent the ship Lucretia's writings frequently. Her writing spurred your own wanderlust. "We have three more days. Stop complaining." Magnus pulled your book away with a smile.

"Maybe if you kissed me, I would stop comparing" He said. You rolled your eyes but played into his game.

You pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him, hard. He wasn't expecting that. As you pulled away to breathe, Magnus pulled you back, his tongue slipping across your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, letting his tongue enter your mouth. Magnus put his hands on the couch, boxing you in and kneeling on one knee between your thighs.

Once you two pulled away, breathy and speechless, you smiled. You let go of his shirt.

"I thought you wanted one kiss." You teased, reaching over his arm to grab your book. He caught your wrist, barely applying any pressure.

"I have a better idea to keep me quiet." He said, a fire in his eyes you hadn't seen before. Maybe briefly, when a makeout session got a little steamy, but it usually was quickly extinguished. It sent a chill down your spine.

"Show me." You said, your voice barely a whisper. Magnus kissed you again, once again taking the reigns. You kissed back, hand in his hair. He let go of your wrist to hook your legs so he could lift you up.

He carried you to his room, his lips on yours as if leaving them would shatter everything around you two. He dropped you onto his bed, with him on top of you. He finally pulled away.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?" You asked. He smiled.

"Yes." He said. He kissed your lips once more, before moving down to kiss you neck. You tangled your hands into his hair, moaning lightly as he found a sweet spot. His hands ran up and down your sides, before landing on your top button.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said. You nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't stop. Please." You said, your voice just above a whine. Magnus gently kissed your lips before unbuttoning your shirt. His lips followed his hands as he kissed the newfound skin. Your hips jerked up, causing him to let out a groan.

Magnus slipped your shirt on your shoulders and threw it somewhere in the room. He looked down at you in awe. You pulled him back up to your lips and kissed him, snaking your hands underneath his shirt.

You gripped the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. Magnus helped you, his shirt ending up on the floor somewhere. His hands trailed back down your body, fingers hooking your pants. He looked to you for permission. You eagerly nodded, and your pants were taken off along with your underwear. Magnus looked at you, and smiled once more.

"How'd I get so lucky to date someone so attractive?" He said, making you fluster. "Fuck, baby. All the things I want to do to you."

"Good thing we have all cycle." You said.

"Can I touch you?" He asked. You nodded eagerly. With that, Magnus kissed down your body slowly until he was in front of your pussy. He winked at you before licking a stripe up it. You shivered as he put a finger inside of you.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He said. Before you could reply, he started to suck on your clit. Your back arched and you let out a moan.

Magnus slowly thrusted his finger in and out of you. You were incapacitated, only able to moan and cry out. Despite being gentle, his finger was thick enough to drive you crazy. You tangled your hands back into his hair and held him close as his tongue swirled around your clit.

Your squirmed underneath his touch, your hips uncontrollable as they jerk up. Magnus pushes them down with one hand, keeping you pinned. Your wiggling and squirming is useless.

Magnus feels how your pussy clenches around his finger and how wet you get by his show of strength. It goes straight to his dick as your moans fill his ears.

"Y-You're s-so str-strong!" You mutter out. "M-more plea-se." Magnus slips another finger in.

He speeds up his fingers slightly, causing another wave of hot pleasure to run through your veins.

You moan and gasp. It's not enough. You need him, and you need him now.

"Please!" You moan out. Magnus slows down, causing you to whine. He takes his lips off your clit, making you whine.

"Please what?" He asks.

"I n-need you right n-now!" You try to squirm underneath his grasp, to no avail.

"Are you ready?" He asked. You nod eagerly. Magnus slides up your body and plants a kiss on your lips.

"Let me know if it's too much." He tells you as he lines up with your entrance. You nod once more, not trusting your voice. Magnus placed his lips on yours as he slowly entered you, stopping occasionally to let you adjust.

Once fully inside of you, he waited until you gave him a signal to move ahead. You moved your hips, giving him the go to set the pace with slow, deep thrusts.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss to bury his face into your neck. He growled, as if he was holding himself back. The thought sent shivers down your spine as you matched Magnus's thrusts with your own. 

"F-Faster!" You moaned. Magnus happily complied and moved faster. He intertwined his hands into yours as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

"You feel s-so good!" Magnus stuttered out. His hips bumped into yours so hard, you knew that your hips would bruise by tomorrow. But now, you couldn't care as you felt your orgasm creep in.

"I'm close!" Magnus groaned. He let go of one of your hands to rub your clit. You used your freehand to pull him into a kiss as you got closer to your release.

"M-Me too!" You gasped into the kiss.

"Let's cu-cum t-together!" Magnus said. "P-please!" You nodded.

"I'm g-gonna-"

"Fuck, me too!" Your back arched as your orgasm overcame you. Magnus's own release followed yours as he came.

Magnus pulled out and laid down besides you, his breath heavy as was yours. He kept his hand intertwined with yours as you both came down from your high. He turned to you and smiled.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing. You?" You said. Magnus gave you a quick kiss.

"Fantastic." He said. "Want me to start the shower for you?" You groaned, still smiling.

"I don't think I can stand. I need to recover." You said. Magnus kissed you again.

"I'll be right back." He said, getting up.

Magnus returned a few minutes later with water, snacks, and towels.

"Let me clean you up. And then we can have snacks! In bed!" He said.

"How did I get someone so perfect?" You asked.

"I ask myself the same question about you everyday." He said with a wink. "Sorry if I was too rough."

"You were perfect."


	2. Male genitalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH i haven’t written smut in a while, i’m open to constructive criticism!!

Cycle 37. Notable for a few things. The rich environment that was bursting with life, the first full cycle of your and Magnus's relationship, and the cycle you and he were assigned to stay on the ship just in case the Hunger came.

Staying on the ship with Magnus in these cases were never fun before you dated. You figured it still wouldn't be fun. The man was like a giant puppy who wanted to run free and explore the new world. He was incredibly jumpy and always looked for deals with the others, hoping to get at least a week to explore the new world. The few days you two would get to explore (approximately four per month) wasn't enough for the fighter.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." You told Davenport, who knew very well how annoying Magnus could be during these times. Davenport nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything." Davenport said. You smiled and thanked him.

"They won't need anything. They're gonna be kissing all cycle!" Merle said, and then proceeded to make smooching noises. While that was kind of what you were planning, you didn't appreciate him pointing it out. You nudged the dwarf hard enough that he almost fell over.

"Watch it, old man." You teased.

The six others set off, leaving you alone with Magnus. This cycle he was a little bit better, perhaps it was due to your relationship or he was finally getting used to being stuck on the ship, or so you thought.

His initial calmness lasted about three days. He started to get jumpy again, eager to head out. There still was three more days until you two got your turn to explore.

"C'mon. Real quick. In and out. The Hunger never comes this early." Magnus pouted. "Plus, we got everything done early. I think we deserve to go outside and explore." You sighed.

"Better safe than sorry, love." You said, not looking up from your book. The others sent the ship Lucretia's writings frequently. Her writing spurred your own wanderlust. "We have three more days. Stop complaining." Magnus pulled your book away with a smile.

"Maybe if you kissed me, I would stop complaining" He said. You rolled your eyes but played into his game.

You pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him, hard. He wasn't expecting that. As you pulled away to breath, Magnus pulled you back, his tongue slipping across your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, letting his tongue enter your mouth. Magnus put his hands on the couch, boxing you in and kneeling on one knee between your thighs.

Once you two pulled away, breathy and speechless, you smiled. You let go of his shirt.

"I thought you wanted one kiss." You teased, reaching over his arm to grab your book. He caught your wrist, barely applying any pressure.

"I have a better idea to keep me quiet." He said, a fire in his eyes you hadn't seen before. Maybe briefly, when a makeout session got a little steamy, but it usually was quickly extinguished. It sent a chill down your spine.

"Show me." You said, your voice barely a whisper. Magnus kissed you again, once again taking the reigns. You kissed back, hand in his hair. He let go of your wrist to hook your legs so he could lift you up.

He carried you to his room, his lips on yours as if leaving them would shatter everything around you two. He dropped you onto his bed, with him on top of you. He finally pulled away.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?" You asked. He smiled.

"Yes." He said. He kissed your lips once more, before moving down to kiss you neck. You tangled your hands into his hair, moaning lightly as he found a sweet spot. His hands ran up and down your sides, before landing on your top button.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said. You nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't stop. Please." You said, your voice just above a whine. Magnus gently kissed your lips before unbuttoning your shirt. His lips followed his hands as he kissed the newfound skin. Your hips jerked up, causing him to let out a groan.

Magnus slipped your shirt on your shoulders and threw it somewhere in the room. He looked down at you in awe. You pulled him back up to your lips and kissed him, snaking your hands underneath his shirt.

You gripped the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. Magnus helped you, his shirt ending up on the floor somewhere. His hands trailed back down your body, fingers hooking your pants. He looked to you for permission. You eagerly nodded, and your pants were taken off along with your underwear. Magnus looked at you, and smiled once more.

"How'd I get so lucky to date someone so attractive?" He said, making you fluster. "Fuck, baby. All the things I want to do to you."

"Good thing we have all cycle." You said.

"Can I touch you?" He asked. You nodded eagerly. With that, Magnus kissed down your body slowly, anchoring your legs around his waist. He reached over and grabbed some lube out of his drawer, using it to lube his fingers up. He winked at you before taking you into his mouth. You shivered as he put a finger inside of you.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He said. Your back arched and you let out a moan as he hit the your sweet spot.

Magnus slowly thrusted his finger in and out of you. You were incapacitated, only able to moan and cry out. Despite being gentle, his finger was thick enough to drive you crazy. You tangled your hands back into his hair and held him close as his tongue swirled around your head.

Your squirmed underneath his touch, your hips uncontrollable as they jerk up. Magnus pushed them down with one hand, keeping you pinned. Your wiggling and squirming was useless.

Magnus felt how you clenched around his finger and how aroused you got by his show of strength. It goes straight to his dick as your moans fill his ears.

"Y-You're s-so str-strong!" You mutter out. "M-more plea-se." Magnus slips another finger in.

He speeds up his fingers slightly, causing another wave of hot pleasure to run through your veins.

You moan and gasp. It's not enough. You need him, and you need him now.

"Please!" You moan out. Magnus slows down, causing you to whine. He took his lips off your dick, making you groan.

"Please what?" He asks.

"I n-need you right n-now!" You try to squirm underneath his grasp, to no avail.

"Are you ready?" He asked. You nod eagerly. Magnus slid up your body and plants a kiss on your lips.

"Let me know if it's too much." He tells you as he lines up with your entrance. You nod once more, not trusting your voice. Magnus placed his lips on yours as he slowly entered you, stopping occasionally to let you adjust.

Once fully inside of you, he waited until you gave him a signal to move ahead. You moved your hips, giving him the go to set the pace with slow, deep thrusts.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss to bury his face into your neck. He growled, as if he was holding himself back. The thought sent shivers down your spine as you matched Magnus's thrusts with your own. 

"F-Faster!" You moaned. Magnus happily complied and moved faster. He intertwined his hands with yours.

"You feel s-so good!" Magnus stuttered out. His hips bumped into you, hard enough that you knew that you would bruise by tomorrow. But now, you couldn't care as you felt your orgasm creep in.

"I'm close!" Magnus groaned. He let go of one of your hands slide his hand up and down your dick. You used your freehand to pull him into a kiss as you got closer to your release.

"M-Me too!" You gasped into the kiss.

"Let's cu-cum t-together!" Magnus said. "P-please!" You nodded.

"I'm g-gonna-"

"Fuck, me too!" Your back arched as your orgasm overcame you and splattered into his chest. Magnus's own release followed yours 

Magnus pulled out and laid down besides you, his breath heavy as was yours. He kept his hand intertwined with yours as you both came down from your high. He turned to you and smiled.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing. You?" You said. Magnus have you a quick kiss.

"Fantastic." He said. "Want me to start the shower for you?" You groaned, still smiling.

"I don't think I can stand. I need to recover." You said. Magnus kissed you again.

"I'll be right back." He said, getting up.

Magnus returned a few minutes later with water, snacks, and towels.

"Let me clean you up. And then we can have snacks! In bed!" He said.

"How did I get someone so perfect?" You asked.

"I ask myself the same question about you everyday." He said with a wink. "Sorry if I was too rough."

"You were perfect."


End file.
